digimonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Postacie z Digimon Frontier
Oto spis bohaterów z serii anime Digimon Frontier Główni Bohaterowie Takuya Kanbara Kouji Minamoto Tomoki Himi Izumi Orimoto Junpei Shibayama Kouichi Kimura Bokomon i Neamon Święte Digimony Dziesięciu Wojowników Susanoomon * Japonia: Junko Takeuchi thumb|left|SusanoomonSusanoomon jest fuzją wszystkich dwudziestu Dusz Legendarnych Wojowników. Jest najpotężniejszą formą, jaką DigiWybrańcy mogą się stać. Gdy Kouichi poświęca siebie, by uratować innych od ataku Lucemona Falldown Mode, daje swoją duszę Ciemności Kouji'emu. Takuya i Kouji w ten sposób wzywają do siebie wszystkie dwadzieścia dusz i stają się Susanoomonem. W tej postaci walczą przeciwko Lucemonowi, który chciał ich załatwić poprzednim atakiem, jednak Takuya oraz Kouji oddzielili swoje dusze ludzi od Digimonów i nie zostali zranieni. Po chwili, Susanoomon załatwia Lucemona i skanuje jego dobrą stronę.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 49 Niestety, mroczna strona fraktalnego kodu pojawia się jako ogromny Lucemon: Satan Mode, który chce dostać się do realnego świata. Pokonuje DigiWybrańców, a oni tracą nadzieję aż do momentu, gdy Dziesięciu Wojowników pojawia się i przywraca im nadzieję na wygraną. W ten sposób formułują Susanoomona raz jeszcze. W momencie, gdy Lucemon wchodzi do świata ludzi - Susanoomon pociąga go w dół do DigiŚwiata, gdzie atakują mroczną kulę - gehennę (tutaj krył się Lucemon Larva). Niszczą Lucemona: Satan Mode, a po chwili kończą z Lucemonem Larvą. W Digimon Xros Wars, wszyscy legendarni Wybrańcy są wezwani do walki z Quartzmonem. Wśród nich jest Takuya, który staje się Ardhamonem, by walczyć ze złem. W momencie, gdy potrzeba więcej mocy by poradził sobie z kopiami BelialVamdemona i VenomVamdemon, Chakkumon i reszta dają mu swoje dusze by mógł stać się Susanoomonem.Digimon Xros Wars, odcinek 78 Susanoomon udziela swojej mocy Arresterdramonowi oraz Tagiru by zdobyli Brave SnatcherDigimon Xros Wars, odcinek 79 Przyjaciele Gottsumon *''Japonia:'' Yasuhiro Takato (Gottsumon, który podziwiał Dziesięciu Wojowników), Ryō Naitō, Yūsuke Oguri (Gottsumon) thumb|left|Gotsumon Gottsumon zamieszkuje Wioske Gotsumonów, którą nawiedza Grumblemon w poszukiwaniu duszy bestii światła. Jeden z Gottsumonów podziwia Legendarnych Wojowników, a także jest poszukiwaczem klejnotów, by uwolnić duszę bestii. Gigasmon atakuje go, ale zostaje ocalony przez Kouji'ego jako Wolfmona, który przegrywa walkę i tak. Gottsumon znajduje starożytną Duszę i dzięki temu Kouji przemienia się w Garmmona, a gdy opanowuje instynkty duszy bestii - i pokonuje Gigasmona.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 10right|thumb|Insekimon Gottsumon pojawia się ponownie, gdy chce pomóc w obronie zamku Seraphimon'a. Niestety, na nic to się zdaje. Czując się bezużytecznie, wyzwala w sobie ogromną moc i digimorfuje w Insekimona. Zostaje pokonany i pozostawia DigiWybrańcom losy DigiŚwiata w ich rękach.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 44 Pandamon right|thumb|PandamonPandamon zamieszkuje Kraj Zabawek. I jako jedyny pamięta prawdziwy cel tego miejsca, nawet ratuje Takuyę i Kouji'ego gdy ToyAgumon (Black) chce spuścić na nich most zwodzony. Gdy wszystko zostaje przywrócone do porządku, Pandamon dziękuje DigiWybrańcom za pomoc. Sorcerymon * Japonia: Kazunari Kojima * Anglia: Dave Wittenberg thumb|left|Sorcerymon Sorcerymon jest opiekunem zamku Seraphimona. Gdy Cherubimon rozpoczął swoją inwazję na Cyfrowy Świat, Sorcermon był tym, który powiadomił pozostałe dwa Anielskie Digimony o tym. Po tym, jak Seraphimon zasnął, Sorcerymon bronił zamku przed jakimikolwiek intruzami do momentu aż DigiWybrańcy przybyli na życzenie Ofanimon by obudzić Seraphimona. Sorcerymon był zadowolony przebudzeniem Seraphimona, który miał znowu objąć władzę w DigiŚwiecie, niestety, pojawili się Źli Legendarni Wojownicy i pokonali go, przez co Seraphimon stał się DigiJajem. Poświęcił swoje życie, by pomóc DigiWybrańcom uciec. Digimon Frontier, odcinek 13 Gdy Królewscy Rycerze chcą zeskanować kod fraktalny zamku, jego duch pojawia się by bronić miejsce. Whamon * Japonia: Kōhei Kowada right|thumb|WhamonWhamon jest podróżnikiem po oceanach Cyfrowego Świata. Podczas z jednej jego wypraw, odkrywa świecący obiekt i go zjada, niestety, zanim może odpłynąć pojawia się Grottomon i skanuje trochę ziemi. Został złapany w wirze wodnym, który zabrał go to Niebieskiej Jaskini, przez co cierpiał. Whamon był wystraszony, ponieważ cierpiał na klaustrofobię i przypadkowo zranił Junpei'a oraz Tommoki'ego, Agnimon i Wolfmon byli zmuszeni by go uspokoić, gdzie opowiada swoją historię. I w tym momencie pojawia się ponownie Grottomon, po pokonaniu DigiWybrańców w Pałacu Seraphimona. Grottomon tworzy armię Golemonów i wszyscy są zmuszeni do walki, gdy Grottomon ma zaatakować bezbronnego Junpei'a, Whamon atakuje strumieniem wody i wyrzuca na zewnątrz Elektryczną Duszę Bestii, dzięki czemu Junpei może digimorfować w Bolgmona i pokonać Grottomona raz na zawsze, ale przy tym niszczy jaskinię. Whamon w podzięce zabiera DigiWybrańców na otwarte morze.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 14 Zostawia ich jednak na bezpiecznej wyspie, pozostając z nimi w dobrych kontaktach. Digimon Frontier, odcinek 15 Nanomon * Japonia: Yūichi Nagashima * Anglia: Tom Fahn thumb|right|NanomonNanomon jest sprzedawcą w Wioski Jesiennych Liści. Wymienia aparat za cztery D- Tectory, które zostały skradziony przez Toucanomony. Gdy Tomoki odwiedza jego sklep, ustalają układ - jeśli Tomoki odzyska jego aparat w odpowiednim czasie, on odda D-Scannery. I udaje mu się to w porę, jednaj pojawia się Petaldramon. Nanomon stara się bronić swojego sklepu. Tomoki odzyskuje D-Scannery dostaje prezent od Nanomon - Duszę Bestii Lodu.Digimon Frontier, odcicnek 17 Stara się pomóc uciekać DigiWybrańcom, rozpoczynając rebelię przeciwko Królewskim Rycerzom. Powierza przyszłość w ręce DigiWybrańców.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 45 Sepikmon * Japonia: Satoshi Taki thumb|left|Sepikmon Sepikmon jest mieszkańcem Kontynentu Ciemności, a także jest pewnego rodzaju wyrocznią. Próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z DigiWybrańcami, atakując Neamona i Bokomona, gdy trójka DigiWybrańców zostaje złapana przez Mercuremona oraz Ranamon po ich tragicznej walce z Duskmonem. Agnimon przybywa i w porę łapie jego bumerang, a Sepikmon mówi, że chciał się tylko zaprzyjaźnić. Sepikmon pomaga odnaleźć pozostałych za pomocą bumerangu.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 23 Ten sam Sepikmon powraca, by pomóc Legendarnym Wojownikom, Nanamonowi oraz Toucanmonowi zbudować siłę defensywną zanim Królewscy Rycerze przybędą do świeżo ewakuowanej Wioski Jesiennych Liści. Goatmon * Japonia: Keiichi Sonobe left|thumb|Goatmon Goatmon jest jedną z wysłanników Cherubimona, która pracowała jako służba w jego zamku. Pomimo tego, że jest podwładną Cherubimona, Goatmon nie była pod jego wpływem i wolała się oddać Trzem Aniołom. Gdy DigiWybrańcy penetrowali zamek i wpadli w Hal Ciemności, gdzie cienie Cherubimona były, Goatmon użył swojego świętego dzwonka by więźniowie zostawili DigiWybrańców w spokoju. Pomimo tego, że DigiWybrańcy nie ufali jej, Patamon chciał by pójść za nią. Zaprowadziła ich do miejsca, gdzie Ofanimon była trzymana.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 34 Spotkanie poszło zgodnie z planem Cherubimona, niestety Goatmon przypłaciła za to życiem.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 35 Baronmon * Japonia: Kazuya Ichijō thumb|right|Baronmon Baronmon jest historykiem DigiŚwiata i atakuje DigiWybrańców w momencie, gdy Ci nachodzą na miejsce, którego on broni, wierząc, że są obcymi. Widząc, jak zmieniają się przy pomocy Dusz w Legendarnych Wojowników, zaprzestaje walki i umożliwia im wejście do Tunelu Historii, gdzie odtwarza całą historię DigiŚwiata - od walki między Digimonami typu ludzkiego i bestii, aż po wybranie Trzech Boskich Digimonów. Kończąc tą wizje, mówi, że nie uda im się obronić DigiŚwiata i tak zostanie on zeskanowany, więc radzi im by wrócili do domu. W tym momencie właśnie pojawiają się Królewscy Rycerze. Baronmon widzi, jak starają się walczyć z przeciwnikiem i dostrzega cień szansy na poprawę sytuacji. Niestety, ostatecznie poświęca swoje życie by obronić wybranych. Digimon Frontier, odcinek 38 Angemon * Japonia: Hikaru Midorikawa * Anglia: Dave Mallow right|thumb|AngemonAngemon jest jednym z wysłanników Ofanimon. Po wezwaniu dzieci ze świata realnego do Cyfrowego, chciała znaleźć te, które mogłyby posiąść dusze, i odesłać te, które nie zostały wybrane. Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki i Teuro odmówili powrotu, a Angemon został przydzielony by pilnować ich. Starał się wielokrotnie namówić je do powrotu do domu, niestety bezskutecznie. Po niedługim czasie spotkali się z DigiWybrańcami, gdy Ci byli atakowani przez złego Digimona. Zginął z rąk Królewskich Rycerzy, a dokładniej Dynasmona. Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki i Teruo * Japonia: Kentarō Itō (Katsuharu), Yuko Tachibana (Teppei), Ken Nakamura (Chiaki), Rieko Nakayama (Teruo) * Anglia: Brad MacDonald (Katsuharu), Joshua Seth (Teppei), Tifanie Christun (Chiaki) thumb|left|Od lewej: Teppei, Katsuharu, Chiaki i Teruo Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki i Teuro są czwórką dzieci, które również zostały wezwane przez Ophanimon by przyszły do Cyfrowego Świata w nadziei, że to może one posiądą Legendarne Dusze. Chiaki jest jedyną dziewczyną spośród nich. Katsuharu i Teppei znęcali się nad Tomoki'm na stacji pociągów Shibuya i zmusili go, by wsiadł do Trailmona (Worm)Digimon Frontier - odcinek 1, wraz z Chiaki i Teppei'em, zdecydowali się pojechać do DigiŚwiata. Gdy wszystkie pozostałe dzieci zostały zmuszone do powroty, ta czwórka zdecydowała się zostać. W odpowiedzi na takie zachowanie, Ofanimon wysłała Angemona, który miał namówić ich do powrotu, jednak i jemu się nie udało. Pozostał z nimi jako obrońca z nadzieją, że może uda się ich namówić do powrotu. Odnieśli jednak wrażenie, że to jest ich partner, który będzie zawsze walczył w ich obronie.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 40 Grupa zatrzymuje się w Wiosce Łodygi Fasoli, gdzie pomimo swojego trudnego okresu, Mamemony dały im ostatnią fasolę z wioski. Dzieci decydują się zostać tutaj i zasadzają ją w wiosce, a gdy chcą odejść, niemalże od razu wyrasta ogromna łodyga fasolki.Digimon Frontier - odcinek 41 Grupa Katsuharu pojawia się, gdy Sagittarimon atakuje DigiWybrańców i żąda by oddali swoje przedmioty, ich Angemon interweniuje i włącza się do walki. DigiWybrańcy szybko odkrywają, że Katsuharu i Teppei są tymi dwoma chłopcami, którzy wepchnęli Tomoki'ego do Trailmona na początku ich podróży. DigiWybrańcy chcą namówić ich do powrotu do ludzkiego świata, ponieważ jest ogromne zagrożenie, ale oni odmawiają uwierzenia w to. Chiaki tłumaczy Izumi i Junpei'owi, że czuje, iż dorasta w Cyfrowym Świecie, a Teruo czuje się wolny od monotonii, którą niesie DigiŚwiat. Tomoki jest skonfrontowany przez Teppei'a, który stara się mu dokuczyć, by wrócił, ale Katsuharu powstrzymuje mu i powiedział, że dorośli sprzed tamtego czasu. Mówi jednak, że Tomoki nic się nie zmienił i jest tak samo słaby i powinien wrócić do ich świata, ale Tomoki odrzuca te oskarżenia. Zanim dochodzi do kontynuacji konfrontacji, Sagittarimon atakuje ponownie, tym razem z grupą Centalmonów. Angemon idzie walczyć z nimi ponownie, jednak zostaje pokonany. Teppei ucieka i prosi Katsuharu, by go uratował, ale ten zostaje zamrożony ze strachu. Tomoki Digimorfuje w Blizzarmona i ratuje chłopca. Ostatecznie, decydują się by wrócić, jednak zostają porwani przez Królewskich Rycerzy - a ich obrońca - Angemon zostaje zabity. Królewscy Rycerze zabierają ich z powrotem to Wioski Łodygi Fasoli, gdzie starają się uwięzić mieszkańców i szukają klucza, którym mogą zdobyć kod fraktalny wioski. Zostają zamknięci wraz z Mamemonami w więzieniu łodygi fasoli, a Starszy opowiada im historię, jak owa łodyga wyrosła. Doprowadzają do rebelii przeciwko Królewskim Rycerzom, niestety na marne, bo w pewnym momencie chcą zeskanować ich kody fraktalne, co by doprowadziło do śmierci.thumb|right|Katsuharu i Teppei grający z Tomoki'm w piłkę nożną W momencie, gdy odjeżdżają - wszyscy się żegnają i chłopcy przepraszają Tomoki'ego za swoje zachowanie, mówiąc mu, że dorósł i kibicują DigiWybrańcom w obronie dwóch światów przed siłami zła. Gdy DigiWybrańcy ratują DigiŚwiat, Katsuharu i Teppei grają w piłkę nożną z Tomoki'm, swoim nowym przyjacielem. Swanmon * Japonia: Mari Adachi * Anglia: Wendee Lee right|thumb|Swanmon Swanmon jest opiekunką Wioski Początków, gdzie wszystkie Digimony przychodzą na świat. Gdy DigiWybrańcy przybywaja do tej wioski, Swanmon widzi ich jako obcych, ale Ci szybko wyjaśniają kim są i jaki jest ich cel misji. Niestety, wioska zostaje zniszczona, jednak Swanmon została ewakuowana wraz z jajkami przez Trailmona.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 42 Nefertimon * Japonia: Ai Nagano * Anglia: Bridget Hoffman left|thumb|Nefertimon Nefertimon jest strażniczką zamku Ofanimon, ale również pracuje tam jako bibliotekarka - wspomina Izumi. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, gdzie jest klucz mogący ochronić ostatni obszar DigiŚwiata przed zeskanowaniem, co jest ironiczne, bo to właśnie ona jest kluczem. Po długiej walce z Królewskimi Rycerzami, zostaje zeskanowana a ostatni obszar zniszczony... Lucemon powraca.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 46 Bearmon * Japonia: Akemi Okamura * Anglia: Wendee Lee thumb|left|BearmonBearmon jest jednym z Digimonów typu Bestii żyjących na Zagubionej Wyspie, gdzie trwała nieprzerwanie wojna między Digimonami typu ludzkiego i bestii. Jego starszy brat, Grizzlymon był generałem Bestii. Sam Bearmon uważa walkę za niepotrzebną nikomu, i jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Kotemon, jeden z ludzkich Digimonów. Kouji i Izumi trafiają do wioski bestii, gdzie Bearmon mówi im o całym zamieszaniu. Gdy DigiWybrańcy spotykają się ponownie, wybierają sami stronę po której stają, oceniając to, co czuje każda z nich. Bearmon i Kotemon pokazują dzieciom swoją przyjaźń, a także zaprowadzają ich do miejsca, gdzie jest narysowany Ornismon. Niestety, całe spotkanie przerywa pojawienie się Grizymona oraz Dinohumona, który zaczynają walczyć. Całe zamieszanie jest przerwane przez Agnimona oraz Garmmona. Gdy sytuacja dotyka krytycznego punktu, Bearmon chce przebudzić Ornismona i odczytuje hieroglify, które przekazują mu prawdę - Digimon tak naprawdę jest złą istotą, która została dawno temu zapieczętowana. Prosi o pomoc AncientGreymona oraz AncientGarurumona, by pomogli uratować wszystkich przed zniszczeniem. Gryzmon * Japonia: Kenta Miyake * Anglia: Peter Spellos thumb|right|GryzmonGriyzmon jest zastępcą Hippogriffomona w zarządzie Digimonów Bestii na Zagubionej Wyspie. Gdy walczył z Dinohumonem, by rozdzielić swojego młodszego brata, Bearmona od Kotemona, Takuya i Kouji interweniują jako Agnimon i Garmmon. Gryzmon oświadcza, że Kouji walczy dla bestii. Gdy Junpei i Izumi chcą przekonać Gryzmona i Dinohumona, że Hippogriffomon i Darcmon są jednym i tym samym, Gryzmon ignoruje ich do momentu pojawienia się Hippogriffomona i ujawnienia obydwóch form, a także prawdziwej twarzy jako Murmukusmon, który potrzebował energii Digimonów by ożywić Ornismona. Doprowadziło to do pokoju i zawarcia współpracy między dwoma gatunkami Digimonów. Kotemon * Japonia: Taeko Kawata * Anglia: Debi Mae West Kotemonright|thumb|Kotemon jest jednym z Digimonów typu ludzkiego, zamieszkującego Zagubioną Wyspę, gdzie trwała wojna z Digimonami typu Bestii. Jego starszym bratem jest Dinohumon, który jest także generałem ludzkiej armii. Kotemon wita Takuyę, Junpeia, Tomoki'ego, Bokomona oraz Neamona, którzy wylądowali na Zagubionej Wyspie. Zabiera ich do neutralnego punktu, gdzie spotyka się z Bearmonem, a DigiWybrańcy spotykają tam Izumi i Kouji'ego. Kotemon zabiera całą grupę do miejsca, gdzie jest symbol Ornismona narysowany na ścianie, legendarny strażniczy duch wyspy. Niestety, zostają odkryci przez Dinohumona oraz Gryzmona, który wszczynają walkę między sobą. Szybko ta bezsensowna walka zostaje przerwana przez Agnimona i Garmmona, a Bearmon oraz Kotemon mają bezwzględny zakaz spotkań. Gdy wojna dotyka krytycznego punktu, i rozpoczynają się masowe batalie między Digimonami, Bearmon oraz Kotemon wraz z pomocą Neamona i Bokomona oraz Tomoki'ego starają się odczytać hieroglify na ścianach. Szybko odkrywają, że Ornismon nie był obrońcą, lecz złą siłą, która chciała zniszczyć wyspę. Jednakże zostaje ten obudzony przezMurmukusmona, który wszczął batalię pomiędzy dwoma gatunkami Digimonów by zdobyć ogromne ilości kodów fraktalnych. Kotemon prosi AncientGreymona i AncientGarurumona o pomoc, a oni ostatecznie unicestwiają Ornismona i Murmukusmona. Natomiast sam z Bearmonem rysuje na ścianie legendę o DigiWybrańcach. Dinohumon * Japonia: Yūji Ueda * Anglia: Doug Erholtz left|thumb|Dinohyumon'Dinohumon' jest drugim w zastępie Digimonów ludzkiego typu na zaginionej wyspie i rywalem Gryzmona. Spotyka DigiWybrańców w momencie, gdy trwa wojna między dwoma rasami. Później pojawia się i odkrywa,że jego młodszy brat, Kotemon przyjaźni się z Bearmonem i sam Dinohumon wdaje się w walkę z Gryzmonem. Agnimon oraz Garmmon stara się zatrzymać walkę pomiędzy nimi, natomiast Agnimon dołącza do drużyny ludzkich Digimonów. Gdy Izumi i Junpei odkrywają połączenie pomiędzy dwoma liderami frakcji, Dinohumon każe im to udowodnić. Później odkrywa cały plan Murmukusmona i po zakończeniu ogromnej walki, dziękuje DigiWybrańcom za pomoc. Wrogowie Cherubimon Armia Cherubimona Legendarni Źli Wojownicy Cerberumon * ''Japonia: Fumihiko Tachiki right|thumb|CerberumonCerberumon jest jednym z wysłanników Cherubimona. Został wysłany do Ognistego Dworca by znaleźć Duszę. Niszczy ognisty terminal i atakuję Takuyę, tylko po to, by ludzka dusza ognia została odnaleziona. Cerberumon stara się zdobyć duszę dla samego siebie, jednakże dusza wybiera Takuyę, umożliwiając mu duchową ewolucję w Agnimona. Gdy Cerberumon został pokonany, jego kod fraktalny został zeskanowany i oczyszczony przez Takuyę. Mushmon * Japonia: Yoshikazu Nagano, Masashi Yabe (Mushmon), Hiroaki Ishikawa (Woodmon) right|thumb|Mushmon Mushmony mieszkały przez jakiś czas w Wietrznej Wiosce i zostały użyte przez Cherubimona do jego własnych korzyści. Widząc, jak Floramon starają się bezużytecznie bronić swoją wioską, Mushmony niszczą ją bez żadnych skrupułów.Izumi nie chce pozwolić na taką jawną niesprawiedliwość i tym samym przyzywa do siebie Ludzką Duszę Powietrza, dzięki czemu staje się Fairymon. Fairymon z łatwością radzi sobie z Mushmonami, jednak one łączą się w Woodmonaleft|thumb|Woodmon z którym przy Fairymon przy pomocy Wolfmona radzi sobie. Po oczyszczeniu ich przez Wolfmona, Woodmon wraca do postaci Mushmonów, które nie mają zielonego pojęcia co się z nimi stało. Floramon witają ich z otwartymi rękoma.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 4 ToyAgumon (Black) * Japonia: Makiko Oomoto left|thumb|ToyAgumon (Black) ToyAgumon (Black) i ToyAgumon są mieszkańcami Kraju Zabawek, które zostało opanowane przez Cherubimona. Współpracowali razemright|thumb|ToyAgumon by bawić się z dziećmi. Ich pragnieniem było ukarać Ludzki Świat za to, jak dzieci potraktowały ich w tamtym wymiarze.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 7 Bakumon * Japonia: Hiro'omi Sugino left|Bakumon|thumb|BakumonBakumon jest jednym z wysłanników Cherubimona, który miał rozprawić się z DigiWybrańcami, tracąc przy tym swój Święty Pierścień. Gdy grupa spędza noc w Lesie TV, Bakumon zaraża Tomoki'ego złymi snami, które prowadzą go do poczucia samotności i tęsknoty za domem. Marzenia spowodowały atak Tomoki'ego na resztę grupy, a gdy okazało się, że to nie jest wystarczające, Bakumon chciał zarazić Takuyę w ten sam sposób. Takuya był o tyle silniejszy by przezwyciężyć swoje marzenia, i odkrył, że musi uwolnić Tomoki'ego spod tego złego czaru. Bakumon dziękuje DigiWybrańcom za uratowanie go od sił zła i w podziękowaniu daje dobre sny dla bohaterów. Golemon left|thumb|Golemon Golemon jest wysłannikiem Grottomona, który stworzył go z ziemi, podobnie jak mitologiczne Golemy. Grottomon użył go by walczyć z DigiWybrańcami w Wiosce Przepowiedni. Dzięki budowie swojego ciała, jest trudny do pokonany i nie czuje tak łatwo bólu. Został zniszczony, by Vritramon zaatakował go. Gdy Grottomon znajduje DigiWybrańców po pokonaniu Seraphimona, przyzywa do siebie armię Golemonów, które z łatwością pokonują Chakkumona i Blitzmonaa. Niedługo po tym przybywa Bestyjna Dusza Elektryczności, dzięki czemu Junpe. przemienia się w Bolgmona i ratuje innych DigiWybrańców z opresji. Toucanmon * Japonia: Yūsuke Oguri, Ryō Naitō, Norihisa Mori, Nobuaki Kanemitsu left|thumb|ToucanmonToucanmon jest jednym z członków fanklubu Ranamon. Ranamon rozkazała im ukraść dusze DigiWybrańcy, by mogła ich wykończyć. Toucanomony tworzą Raj Tukanów, stoiska przy plaży, gdzie zatrzymują się DigiWybrańcy. Toucanomony wykorzystują okazję, by ukraść D-Scannery chłopców i uciec, ale zostali nakryci podczas ucieczki. Właśnie w tym momencie pojawia się Ranamon, która chce zyskać Dusze, Izumi, jako jedyna, której dusza nie została skradziona - zmienia się w Fairymon i chce z nią walczyć. Niestety, podczas walki Ranamon odkrywa położenie duszy bestii i tym samym przemienia się w Calmaromon. Niestety brzydota Calmaramon obrzydza Toucanomony, które szybko porzucają zafascynowanie swoim idolem. Decydują się sprzedać D - Tecotyr i uciekają do Wioski Jesiennych Liści. W niej, wymieniają D-Scannery na aparat u Nanomona. Ich słabością był lód, więc daleko nie mogli uciec po całej wymianie i zostali nakryci przez Arbormona, który postanowił przejąć pałeczkę i zdobyć D-Scannery dla swojego władcy. Toucanomony wciąż były w Wiosce Jesiennych Liści, gdy Królewscy Rycerze skanowali cały DigiŚwiat. Uciekają nawet z pozostałymi Digimonami przed nimi. Chamelemon * Japonia: Daisuke Ishikawa right|thumb|ChamelemonChamelemony są wysłannikami Petaldramona w jego kryjówce. Na jego rozkaz atakują Wioski Hamburgerów, miasto rodzinne Burgamonów. Chamelemon zmusza Burgamony, by robiły hamburgery dla ich pana - Petaldramona.left|thumb|Armadimon DigiWybrańcy jednak przybywają w porę, by poradzić sobie z kłopotem i tym samym pokonują Chamelemony, oczyszczając ich duszę i przywraca to mu postać grupy Armadimonów.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 19 Volcamon * Japonia: Pile Volcano Ōta left|thumb|Volcamon Volcamon jest strażnikiem sfery Ziemi Sefirotmona. Atakował Junpei'a bez przerwy, kiedy się pojawił. By pokonać go Junpei'a z łatwością, pytał go czy jego przyjaciele są naprawdę przyjaciółmi. Złość, którą wywołał u chłopaka spowodowała, że dostał przypływu energii i go pokonał, a następnie zeskanował Volcamona. Blitzmon * Japonia: Masato Amada * Anglia: Steven Blum right|thumb|BlitzmonBlitzmon jest drugim strażnikiem sfery Ziemi Sefirotmona , narodzonym przez niepewności Junpeia Blitzmon przybiera formę cienia Blitzmona Junpei'a i kontynuuje psychologiczny atak Volcamona. Pyta go, czy jego przyjaciele są na pewno jego przyjaciółmi przypominając jaki samotny był w szkole, jak starał się zdobyć przyjaciół ale było to nieudolne pomimo jego prób. Zanim jednak zabił Junpei, przybywają pozostali DigiWybrańcy i dodają mu otuchy, żeby left|thumb|Bolgmonuwierzył w nich i tym samym staje się Bolgmonem. Cień również przechodzi w postać Bolgmona i rozpoczyna się walka, którą wygrywa Junpei - nie było jednak żadnego kodu fraktalnego, bo narodził się z cienia. Digimon Frontier, odcinek 24 Asuramon * Japonia: Kiyoyuki Yanada * Anglia: Bob Papenbrook left|thumb|Asuramon Asuramon jest strażnikiem Ognistej Areny Sefirotmona. Gdy Tommy zostaje uwięziony w tej arenie i był niezdolny do duchowej ewolucji. Asuramon pojawia się w zakapturzonej formie, by go uratować i mówi Tomoki'emu, że chce pomóc mu w poszukiwaniach pozostałych DigiWybrańców. Asuramon wydaje się być przyjazny przez cały ten czas, zmuszając Tomoki'ego by polegał na nim, a nie swojej Duszy. Tomoki odrzuca taką ideę przyjaźni i denerwuje Asuramona, który ujawnia swoją prawdziwą formę jako Digimon i go atakuje. Gdy Tomoki zyskuje prawdziwą lekcję przyjaźni i dzięki temu może digimorfować w Chackmona i pokonuje Asuramona, oczyszczając go. Karatenmon * Japonia: Hiroshi Takahashi * Anglia: Kirk Thornton left|thumb|KaratenmonKaratenmon jest strażnikiem sfery Powietrza Sefirotmona. Jest mistrzem różnych taktyk w sztukach walki i temu dedykuje swoje życie. Potrafi przeczytać serce Kouji'ego swoimi taktykami. Może przewidzieć każdy najdrobniejszy ruch Wolfmona i zablokować, atakując także jego psychikę słabościami takimi, jak samotność. Zostaje pokonany przez Garmmona. Honeybeemon * Japonia: Yūsuke Oguri, Norihisa Mori, Ryō Naitō thumb|right|HoneybeemonTrójka Honeybeemonów jest w fanklubie Ranamon i jej asystentami w sferze wodnej Sefirotmona. Tworzą pułapki, które mają za zadanie złapać Izumi i zdobyć jej duszę wiatru. Po niedługim czasie zaczynają lubić Zoe i nie wiedzą komu mają kibicować w ostatecznym rozrachunku. Gdy Ranamon zostaje pokonana, pomagają Izumi wydostać się z Sefirotmona i zakładają jej fanklub.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 26 Parrotmon thumb|left|ParrotmonParrotmon jest strażnikiem elektrycznej strefy Sefirotmona. Gdy Takuya zwiedza owy świat, Parrotmon atakuje go z nieba. Jednakże, Agnimon ma przewagę nad nim i z łatwością go pokonuje. Tym samym zdobywa jego fraktalny i rusza wgłąb Sakkakumon'a. Jyureimon thumb|left|Cherrymon Jyureimon jest strażnikiem lodowej strefy Sefirotmona, Jumpei podróżował przez tą sferę, by odnaleźć swoich przyjaciół. Na swojej drodze spotyka Jyureimona, który go atakuje. Junpei szybko go pokonuje i wydostaje się ze sfery, a także całego Sefirotmona. Panjyamon thumb|right|PanjyamonPanjyamon jest strażnikiem lodowej sfery Sefirotmona. Jest z siebie dumny i pewny siebie, nie chce się sprzeciwiać rozkazom Cherubimona. Jednakże, zostaje pokonany przez Agnimona i jego kod fraktalny zostaje zabrany.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 27 Fantomon * Japonia: Keijin Okuda, Kazunari Kojima right|thumb|Fantomon Dwaj Fantomony to wysłannicy Cherubimona i strażnicy jego zamku w Rose Morning Star. Gdy DigiWybrańcy duchowo ewoluują, Fantomony szybko łapią swoich przeciwników przez niewidzialność dopóki Löwemon nie zostaje. Löwemon używa swoich wyostrzonych zmysłów i przewiduje następny ruch Fantomona, powodując zaatakowanie siebie na wzajem. Pokonuje obydwóch i skanuje ich dane, a następnie uwalnia swoich przyjaciół. Snimon left|thumb|Snimon Snimon jest dowódcą w Wietrznej Fabryce. Rozkazał Goblimonom złapanie wszystkich Kokuwamonów i zniewolenie ich, by produkowały prąd dla jego własnych potrzeb. Snimon zmusza ich do niewolniczej pracy do momentu, gdy DigiWybrańcy postanawiają interweniować - jego podwładni padają jako pierwsi, a on sam wkracza do walki przeciwko rebelii. W tym momencie J.P. znajduje swoją ludzką duszę elektryczności. Po walce, Kokuwamony zostają uwolnione, a Snimon zostaje pokonany.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 5 Podwładni Goburimon * Japonia: Yutaka Shibayama, Hajime Iijima left|thumb|Goburimon Goburimon był głównymi siłami Snimona do walki w anime. Miały przeciwstawić się sile rebelii ze strony DigiWybrańców oraz uwolnionych Kokuwamonów. Niestety, po pokonaniu ich przez dzieci - uciekł w popłochu ze swoim władcą, Snimonem. Minomon * Japonia: Yukiko Hanioka right|thumb|Minomon Minomon rozciągały się na elastycznej pajęczej sieci i służyły Snimonowi jako szpiegi, wykrywając każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół. W ten sposób nikt niepostrzeżenie nie mógł się przedostać do wietrznej fabryki bez ominięcia Minomona. WereGarurumon (Black) right|thumb|Doggymon * Japonia: Jōji Nakata WereGarurumon (Black) był wyścigowcem, który wziął udział w wielkim wyścigu Trailmonów, towarzyszył mu Dogmon i jego partnerem był Trailmon (Buffalo). Jest okrutny i bezlitosny, zrobi wszystko, by wygrać i osiągnąć swój cel. Wystraszył wszystkich przeciwników, co umożliwiło DigiWybrańcom przejęcie zwycięstwa. Złość, która pojawiła się po tym, jak Takuya go wyprzedził - doprowadziła obydwoje do mostu, gdzie stoczyli osobistą walkę. Przegrał z rąk Vritramona, który wykopał jego Trailmona poza linię.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 18 Ponownie się pojawia z Dogmonem w momencie, gdy ewakuowana jest Wioska Jesiennych Liści. Chcą wepchać się przez linię, by uciec przed Królewskimi Rycerzami, jednak Izumi informuje ich, że każdy będzie miał szansę uciec i wracają do czekania w kolejce.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 45 Podwładni Dogmon * Japonia: Ikkei Seta right|thumb|Dogmon Jedyny współpracownik BlackWereGarurumon'a. Jego zadaniem było wyeliminowanie pozostałych uczestników zawodów Trailmonów, więc rzucał bombami oraz kopał dołki by ich przechytrzyć. Ponownie pojawia się w sadze Królewskich Rycerzy, gdy chce uciekać wraz ze swoim sprzymierzeńcem przed byciem skasowanym. IceDevimon * Japonia: Norio Wakamoto * Anglia: Dave Wittenberg thumb|left|IceDevimon IceDevimon jest masowym mordercą w DigiŚwiecie, niesławnym z zniszczenia wielu wiosek, zdobywania kodów fraktalnych swoich ofiar. Stał się taki potężny, że nawet Cherubimon nie był w stanie go pokonać, dlatego uwięził go pod swoim zamkiem. Gdy DigiWybrańcy walczą z Cherubimonem i przypadkowo niszczą część jego zamku, uwalniają IceDevimonaa, który rozpoczyna swoją kolejną masakrę poprzez walkę z DigiWybrańcami. Od razu zajął się Takuyą i Kouji'm, którzy nie mogli Digimorfować z powodu zabrania ich D-Scannerów. Pozostali cztery DigiWybrańcy walczyli jako dusze bestii i pokonali go, a Löwemon zeskanował jego dane.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 36 Saggittarimon * Japonia: Yoshikazu Nagano (Sagittarimon) thumb|right|SagittarimonSaggitarimon jest bandytą, który kręci się wokół Stalowego Miasta. Zatrzymuje DigiWybrańców, którzy wrócili z Niebieskiego Księżyca i martwili się Królewskimi Rycerzami. Okazało się,że nie jest pod kontrolą Królewskich Rycerzy, ale zaczął wojnę i uciekł, gdy pojawił się Angemon. Ponownie powrócił z armią Centalmonów i chciał pokonać DigiWybrańców, jednak Ci użyli swoich dusz do przemiany w Digimonów. Podwładni * Centalmony są podwładnymi Saggitarimona, którzy walczą z DigiWybrańcami podczas ataku swojego pana na nich.thumb|left|Centalmon Lucemon * Główny artykuł: Lucemon Armia Lucemon'a Królewscy Rycerze * Główny artykuł: Królewscy Rycerze SkullSatamon * ''Japonia: Masaya Onosaka, Kazunari Kojima, Yoshikazu Nagano left|thumb|SkullSatamon Para SkullSatamonów są wysłannikami Lucemona, którzy mieli skanować i zdobyć dane z Ognistej Wioski. SkullSatamony niszczyły wszystko, co stawało na ich drodze, grupę Palmon, które nie chciały współpracować i nawet Gazimony, które ostatecznie oddały klucz do lasu otaczającego wioskę. Zaatakowali nawet wioskę, ale KaiserGreymon i MagnaGarurumon przeciwstawili się im. KaiserGreymon i MagnaGarurumon byli zbyt silni dla nich, dlatego ujawnili, że nie jest ich tylko dwójka - a trójka. Po przyzwaniu trzeciego SkullSatamona, ich siła była niewyobrażalna i zniszczyli dużo miejsca, ale ostatecznie ich dane zostały zeskanowane. Knightmon right|thumb|KnightmonKnightmony są podwładnymi LoadKnightmon i atakują Leśne Królestwo. Rozprzestrzeniają się jako grupa, która ma odnaleźć fraktalny kod dla wioski Gottsumonów. Gottsumon stawiał opór, chcąc obronić wioskę, jednak nie był w stanie - i - DigiWybrańcy musieli interweniować. Gdy Królewscy Rycerze wtrącają się do bitwy, niszczą wszystko i skanują wszystko. Wpadają w kod danych i zostają zniszczone, a ponownie pojawiają się podczas walki z DigiWybrańcami podczas ataku na zamek Seraphimona, gdzie Dynasmon oraz LoadKnightmon chcą zniszczyć barierę, która chroni zamek. Ilekroć zostały zniszczone, odradzały się. Darcmon * Główny artykuł: Darcmon Hippogriffimon * Główny artykuł: Hippogriffomon Murmuksmon * Główny artykuł: Murmukusmon Ornismon left|thumb|Ornismon Ornismon jest starożytnym Digimonem, którego uwięzili AncientGreymon oraz AncientGarurumon w odległych czasach, gdy zagrażał DigiŚwiatowi. Gdy okrutny Murmukusmon usłyszał o nim, utworzył plan, by obudzić śpiącego Digimona z jego pułapki i użyć go do zemsty na tych, co wygonili go z Zagubionej Wyspie. Murmukusmon wyzwala wojnę pomiędzy Digimonami typu Bestii, a Człowiek na wcześniej wspomnianej wyspie, by zdobyć kod fraktalny i tym samym przebudzić Digimona. DigiWybrańcy odkrywają jego zamiary, niestety, jest za późno by cokolwiek zrobić i Ornismon zostaje przebudzony. Modlitwy Kotemona sprawiają, że AncientGreymon i AncientGarurumon pojawiają się ponownie, a następnie kończą z Ornismonem raz na zawsze. Pozostałe Digimony Wioska Ognia Wioskę Ognia i Ognisty Dworzec zamieszkuje mnóstwo Digimonów. Poyomony, które żyją w tej wiosce latają wokół niej i przedstawiają się jako pierwsze DigiWybrańcom, następnym był Trailmon. Mieszkańcy są przestraszeni, ponieważ wysłannicy Cherubimona często atakują to miejsce i chcą zdobyć kod fraktalny dla swojego pana. Takuya pokonuje Cerberumona i przywraca spokój wiosce.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 1 Wszyscy cieszą się z tego powodu.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 2 Podczas ataku Królewskich Rycerzy, Poyomony powiadamiają DigiWybrańców o ataku na wioskę, a oni szybko wracają do niej, by ratować wszystkich. SkullSatamon niszczy wszystkich i wszystko, co jest stoi na ich drodze, by zdobyć kod fraktalny lasu. Niestety, wszyscy patrzą na walkę Wybrańców z wrogiem ze smutkiem, gdyż nie mogą sobie dać rady z nimi.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 43 Mieszkańcy * Bokomon: Strażnik Przewodnika, podróżuje z DigiWybrańcami. * Neamon: najbliższy przyjaciel Bokomona, podróżuje z DigiWybrańcami. * Poyomon: Latający Digimon, który może wypuszczać bańki z ust. * Pagumon: Digi - Dzieci, które puszczają bańki mydlane. * Palmon: Roślinna Digimon, która używa Dzikiego Bluszczu do walki. * Gazimon: Digimon typu Bestii. * Piyomon: Ptasi Digimon. * Elecmon: Digimon typu bestii. File:Bokomon t.jpg|Bokomon File:Neemon b.jpg|Neamon File:Poyomon b.jpg|Poyomon File:Pagumon_b.jpg|Pagumon File:Palmon b.jpg|Palmon File:Gazimon b.jpg|Gazimon File:Biyomon b.jpg|Piyomon File:Elecmon b.jpg|Elecmon Pagumon * Japonia: Yuko Tachibana, Kaori Uotani (Pagumon), Hiroyuki Kawamoto (Raremon) left|thumb|Pagumon Pagumony zamieszkują Ognisty Dworzec. Gdy DigiWybrańcy po raz pierwszy przybywają do DigiŚwiata, widok grupy Pagumonów wystrasza Tomokiąego, a ten ucieka po torach Trailmona. Po walce z Cerberumonem, Junpei i Tomoki chcą znaleźć swoją drogę do świata ludzi i Junpei daje Pagumonowi czekoladę w zamian za pomoc. Pagumon pokazuje im drogę do Trialmona (Angler), który odmawia pomocy, następnie grupa Pagumonów otacza ich i żąda więcej czekolady. Chłopcy zostają doprowadzeni do podziemnego labiryntu, gdzie Kouji walczy z nimi. Jeden z Pagumonów jest tak wściekły, że Digimorfuje w Raremona, z którym Takuya walczy jako Agnimon. Niestety, nie na długi czas, ponieważ przestaje być Digimonem w trakcie trwania walki. Na szczęście wtedy Kouji znajduje swoją ludzką duszę i staje się Wolfmonem, który ratuje dzień. Podczas ataku Królewskich Rycerzy, Poyomony niosą wieść o ataku na wioskę do DigiWybrańcy. SkullSatamony skanują wszystkie dane i niszczą Palmon, które stoją w drodze, nawet Gazimony i inne niewinne istoty. Pagumony obserwują to z przerażeniem i stwierdzają, że DigiWybrańcy są ich ostatnią nadzieją. Candmon right|thumb|CandmonCandmony, których przywódcą jest Starszyzna Candmon zamieszkują Wioskę Candmonów w dolinie. Gdy DigiWybrańcy zmierzają do Leśnego Dworca, przechodzą przez ich wioskę, ponieważ most nad doliną jest zniszczony. Candmony atakują ich, bo myślą, że chcą ukraść ich artefakty, jednak Bokomon ujawnia, że Takuya posiada ludzką thumb|left|Starszy Candmonduszę ognia. Starszy Candmon oszukuje DigiWybrańców z środkiem usypiającym i zmusza ich do ucieczki. Takuya duchowo ewoluuje w Agnimona, by zyskać trochę czasu, jednakże Tomoki odmawia bycia posłusznym i słabym - wtedy właśnie znajduje swoją ludzką duszę lodu i staje się Chackmon. Candmon left|thumb|Wizarmondigimorfuje w Wizarmona, jednak Chackmon szybko odkrywa podstęp, który wykonał ze swoimi iluzjami - jeden z nich nie miał cienia, dzięki czemu Agnimon wygrywa walkę i zdobywa kod fraktalny. Ten z kolei odbudowuje tory kolejowe.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 3 Floramon * Japonia: Mamiko Noto, Nao Kouyama thumb|left|Floramon Floramon są mieszkańcami Wietrznej Wiosce. Ich największym życzeniem jest to, by ich wioska rosła szczęśliwa i dobrze prosperowała z odwiedzinami innych Digimonów. Niestety, zostały zaatakowany przez trio Mushmoów, którzy zniszczyli ich robotę oraz powstrzymali przed dokańczam czegokolwiek. Bokomon wydedukował, że Cherubimon zmienił ich serca. Izumi nie mogła patrzeć na tę jawną niesprawiedliwość. Z pomocą Fairymon i Wolfmona, Mushmony zostały oczyszczone. Floramon i Mushmony zostały uwolnione by żyć w swoich wioskach tak, jak tylko chcą. Kokuwamon * Japonia: Yusuke Oguri, Norihisa Mori, Kazunari Kojima (Kokuwamon), Keiichi Sonobe (Starszyzna Kokuwamon), Miwa Matsumoto (Dziecko Kokuwamon) left|thumb|Kokuwamon Kokuwamon zamieszkują las niedaleko Wietrznej Fabryki i zostały zniewolone przez Snimona poprzez swoją zdolność do wytwarzania prądu. Zostały zmuszone do wytwarzania prądu, a także życia w marnych warunkach. DigiWybrańcy postanowili przeciwstawić się takiemu zachowaniu i dochodzi do rebelii, w między czasie Junpei każe uciekać tym, które są niezdolne do walki i sam znajduje ludzką duszę elektryczności, stając się Blitzmonem. Po zniszczeniu fabryki, Kokuwamony wracają do swojego domu. KaratsukiNumemon Japonia: Tomoaki Ikeda, Satoshi Tsuruoka (KaratsukiNumemon), Ikuo Nishikawa (Starszyzna KaratsukiNumemon), Iho Matsukubo, Yukie Muraoka (Cóka KaratsukiNumemon) thumb|right|KaratsukiNumemonKaratsukiNumemon są mieszkańcami góry KaratsukiNumemonów. Ich córki zostały złapane i zamknięte przez thumb|right|Starszyzna KaratsukiNumemonGrottomona. DigiWybrańcy znaleźli u nich jedzenie i miejsce, gdzie mogli zostać na noc. Gdy ujawnili się jako Legendarni thumb|left|Córki KaratsukiNumemonówWojownicy, KaratsukiNumemon uwięziły ich jako zakładników by Grottomon uwolnił swoich własnych zakładników. KaratsukiNumemon uwalniają DigiWybrańców i walka się rozpoczyna, niestety, szybko przerywają, gdy Grottomon ujawnia swoją duszę bestii i zmienia się w Gigasmona. Gigasmon wygrywa walkę, i Grottomon zbiera wszystkie dane związane z nią.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 6 Monzaemon right|thumb|Monzaemon*''Japonia:'' Kazunari Tanaka jest samotnym członkiem Kraju Zabawek. Po raz pierwszy spotyka DigiWybrańców i chce się z nimi bawić, ale jest zmieniony przez swój entuzjazm. ShadowToyAgumon rozkazujeleft|thumb|WaruMonzaemon mu wziąć odpowiedzialność za dzieci i je zniszczyć, ale Monzaemon odmawiawia i zostaje zmuszony do przemiany w złego WaruMonzaemon'a. WaruMonzaemon porywa Tommy'ego do zamku, ale ufna i otwarta natura Tommy'ego powoduje przywrócenie jego normalnej postaci. Obydwoje grali w gry video, bezpiecznie. Togemon * Japonia: Ai Nagano (Togemon), Reiko Fujita (Kapurimon), Akiko Kobayashi Nyaromon, Kaoru Shiomi (Yaamon), Koten Kimura (Jyarimon), Yukie Muraoka (Zerimon) i Yukio Hanioka (SnowBotamon) left|thumb|TogemonTogemon jest nauczycielem w szkole dla młodych Digimonów, gdzie uczy ich niezbędnych informacji przydatnych do życia w społeczeństwie. Jej studentami są wszystkie Digimony Dzieci i na poziomie "W treningu". Gdy Izumi, Junpei, Bokomon i Neamon lądują nieopodal ich szkoły, Togemon ratuje ich i zaprasza na jeden dzień, by zobaczyli jak wyglądają lekcje. DigiWybrańcy zaprzyjaźnią się z nimi, ale odkrywają, że Tunomon jest wyrzucony z grupy ponieważ umie Digimorfować. Wszystko się zmienia w momencie, gdy spada ogromna ilość deszczu na ziemię i zalewa wszystko. Blitzmon wraz z Fairymon ratują sytuację, jednak Caprimon spada z dachu szkoły i zaczyna odpływać, aż łapie się gałęzi drzewa. Tunomon digimorfuje w Gabumona i ratuje go. Zmienia to nastawienie innych do niego, a wszyscy tworzą tratwę dla DigiWybrańców by mogli poruszać się dalej w poszukiwaniu Leśnego Dworca.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 10 Uczniowie File:Jyarimon_b.jpg|Jyarimon File:YukimiBotamon_b.jpg|YukimiBotamon File:Zerimon_b.jpg|Zerimon File:Conomon_b.jpg|Cocomon File:Yaamon.jpg|Yaamon File:Nyaromon_b.jpg|Nyaromon File:Caprimon_b.jpg|Capri File:Tsunomon_b.jpg|Tunomon Tunomon * Japonia: Kumiko Yokote left|thumb|TsunomonTunomon jest jednym ze studentów w Digimonowej Szkole Togemon. W pewnym momencie w przeszłości, nauczył się Digimorfować w Gabumona, ale inni uczniowie Gabumon|right|thumb|Gabumonzaczęli się go bać przez to. Tunomon zaczyna się odsuwać i woli trzymać się z boku, by nie zostać obiektem wyśmiewania się. Jego problem zostaje odczuty najbardziej przez Izumi, która również nie pasowała do wszystkich innych w szkole. Tunomon powoli zaczyna ufać DigiWybrańcom i ratuje Caprimona podczas ogromnego deszczu, który powstał. Przez to wszystko, pozostali zaakceptowali go. Shamamon * Japonia: Hiroshi Naka right|thumb|Shamamon Shamamon jest jednym z nielicznych, prawdziwych wróżbitów w Wiosce Przepowiedni. DigiWybrańcy idą do niego, by dowiedzieć się więcej o Duszach Bestii. Grottomon atakuje zanim mogą zdobyć jakiekolwiek użyteczne informacje. Shamamon był zdesperowany, ponieważ nic nie mógł zrobić i przez to Ognista Dusza Bestii pojawia się przy nim, przez co duchowo ewoluuje w Vritramona . Niestety, nie jest w stanie się kontrolować, przez co wygania z wioski Golemona oraz Grottomona, a następnie chce atakuje DigiWybrańców. Takuya jest zmuszony by go oczyścić, a następnie zabiera jego duszę.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 11 Delumon * Japonia: Hitoshi Horimoto thumb|right|DelumonDelumon prowadzi własną restaurację z makaronem blisko Leśnego Dworca. Oferuje DigiWybrańcom darmowe jedzenie, gdy się zatrzymuję, ale jest okropne i DigiWybrańcy szybko odchodzą, znajdując odpowiednie drogi do Leśnego Dworca. Sytuacja powtarza się, gdy Źli Legendarni Wojownicy chcą dowiedzieć się o lokacji DigiWybrańców, dlatego mu grożą. Gomamon * Japonia: Yuki Kaida, Yukie Muraoka, Yukiko Hanioka thumb|right|Gomamon Gomamony zamieszkują ocean nieopodal Raju Tukanów. Ich wyspa, Wyspa Goma została osaczona przez wiry wodne i nie mogła się dostać do swojego domu. Goma Island jest miejscem, gdzie Toucanmony uciekają ze skradzionymi DigiPilotami DigiWybrańców. Wiry są stworzone przez duszę bestii powietrza, a gdy Izumi zdobywa władzę nad nim - uspokaja morze i pomaga im wrócić do domu.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 16 Trailmony thumb|right|Wyścig TrailmonówTrailmony są uczestnikami Wielkiego Wyścigu Trailmonów, każdy z nich miał swoje własne słabości i siły. Każdy z Trailmonów miał swojego własnego towarzysza, jednak, gdy WereGarurumon (Black) dołączył do wyścigu, każdy z nich uciekł. DigiWybrańcy zajmują wolne miejsca, jednak cały wyścig zostaje spowolniony przez WereGarurumona (Black). Uczestnicy * Trailmon (Angler): Partnerem tego Trailmon'a jest Tommy, jednak odpada, gdy Doggymon zaczyna go łaskotać. Zostaje uratowany przy współpracy Kouji'ego i Tommy'ego. * Trailmon (Buffalo): Jego partnerem są WereGarurumon (Black) oraz Dogmon zostają pokonani, gdy Vritramon wyprzedza ich blisko finiszu * Trailmon (Franken): Jego partnerem jest Kouji i odpada z wyścigu w momencie, gdy Dogmon kopie pod nim dół. * Trailmon (Kettle): Jego partnerem jest Neamon, jednak nie wyrusza z startu, ponieważ Neamon i on zasnęli na samym początku. * Trailmon (Mole): Jego partnerem jest Izumi, ale odpada na Moście Kanionu, gdy Dogmon niszczy przejście. Izumi ledwo co go ratuje. * Trailmon (Raccoon Dog): Raccoon Dog ma za partnera Junpeia i odpada na początku przez bycie zatrzymanym przez Raremon'a. * Trailmon (Worm): Worm jest partnerem Takuyi i wygrywa dzięki mocy Vritramona. File:Trailmon (Angler) t.gif|Angler File:Trailmon (Buffalo).jpg|Buffalo File:Trailmon (Franken).jpg|Franken File:Trailmon (Kettle).jpg|Kettle File:Trailmon (Mole).jpg|Mole File:Trailmon (Raccoon Dog).jpg|Raccoon Dog File:Trailmon (Worm).gif|Worm Pidmon * Japonia: Katsuyuki Konishi thumb|left|Pidmon Pidmon jest spikerem podczas Wielkiego Wyścigu Trailmonów. Obserwował cały wyścig i informował wszystkich o odpadaniu różnych rodzaju Trailmona. Ogłasza też zwycięstwe, jak i nagrodę, którą była wyprawa do Wioski Hamburgerów. Przeprasza Izumi, która myślała, że nagrodą będzie hamburger. Burgamon * Japonia: Tomoyuki Shimura (Przywódca Burgermonów), Yoshikazu Nagano (Mama Burgermon), Reiko Fujita, Yukie Muraoka, Kaori Uotani, Ken Nakamura, Yūya Yoshikawa, Harumi Ikoma (TorikaraBallmon), Yukiko Hanioka (Burgermon (Księżycowa Baza)) right|thumb|Burgermon Burgamony są mieszkańcami Wioski Hamburgerów, gdzie TorikaraBallmon są ich dziećmi. Gdy trzy księżyce się spotykają, Petaldramon głodnieje i każde im robić hamburgery dla siebie, by się najeść. DigiWybrańcy chcą pomóc uratować porwanego wcześniej tatę i dają się zaprowadzić w ten sposób do kryjówki Petaldramona, by być jego własnymi kucharzami. Po wszystkim, DigiWybrańcy pomagają odbudować wioskę i rodzina wcześnie się spotyka, a wszyscy zajadają się hamburgerami Tomoki'ego. Jest też kilka Burgaonów i TorikaraBallmonów na księżycowej bazie, którzy pomagają DigiWybrańcom wrócić na ziemię by stoczyć walkę z Królewskimi Rycerzami i bronić DigiŚwiat przed złem.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 39 Zostają zabici przez Lucemon'a Chaos ModeDigimon Frontier, odcinek 48. Rodzina Burgamonów File:4-19 01.png|Ojciec Burgamon File:4-19 02.png|Mama Burgamon File:TorikaraBallmon t.gif|TorikaraBallmon Pipismon * Japonia: Toshinobu Iida left|thumb|PipismonPipismony zamieszkują Kontynent Mroku. Gdy DigiWybrańcy po raz pierwszy są wystraszeni odgłosami, które przybywają z ciemności. Koji rzuca w mrok świecący mech i szybko odkrywa, że sprawcącałego zamieszania są Pipismony. Szybko giną z rąk Arbormona, który atakuje DigiWybrańców.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 20 DarkTrailmon thumb|DarkTrailmon * Japonia: Kōji Ishii * Anglia: Dave Wittenberg DarkTrailmon jest specjalnym Trailmonem, który podróżuje przez Mroczny Terminal. Gdy Takuya znajduje się w tym miejscu po pokonaniu przez Duskmona, DarkTrailmon proponuje mu powrót do świata ludzi. Takuya reaguje chętnie na tę ofertęDigimon Frontier, odcinek 21. Zmienia się w Flamona i zabiera go w przeszłość, gdzie decyduje się powrócić do Cyfrowego Świata. DarkTrailmon mówi, że to była oferta w jedną stronę, jednak Flamon naciska i w końcu zgadza się go zabrać do DigiŚwiata, gdzie ponownie staje się Agnimonem. Trailmon (Angler) * Japonia: Junichi Sugawara right|thumb|TrailmonTrailmon (Angler) jest Trailmoem, którego Izumi, Junpei i Tomoki znaleźli na cmentarzu Trailmonów. Stary i zardzawiony, Angler życzy sobie by być samotnym podczas umierania, ale DigiWybrańcy ) pytają czy wie cokolwiek o Rose Morning Star. Angler ujawnia, że wie trochę rzeczy pod warunkiem, że DigiWybrańcy wykonają dla niego parę przysług zanim umrze. DigiWybrańcy wykonują je, a na jego miejsce pojawienie się Angler, cały i czysty. Cała sytuacja wydaje się być z góry ustawione, a cmentarzystko Trailmonów jest miejscem, gdzie jest miejscem odpoczynku dla Trailmonów. Trailmon Angler odmawia ujawnienia jakichkolwiek informacji DigiWybrańcom, jednak Ci grożą, że przywrócą go do stanu takiego, jak pierwotnie wyglądał , gdy go spotkali. Ujawnił, że w przeszłości współpracował z Cherubimonem, by przywozić mu różne rzeczy zanim doszło do wielkiej bitwy między trzema Świętymi Digimonami. Zawozi DigiWybrańców w wyznaczone miejsce, a gdy rozpoczyna się ogromna batalia - ucieka w popłochu. SuperStarmon * Japonia: Kazunari Kojima (SuperStarmon), Yoshikazu Nagano, Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Starmon), Yūsuke Oguri, Ryō Naitō (Insekimon) thumb|right|SuperStarmonSuperStarmon jest dowódcą i głównozarządzającym Księżycowej Basy, umieszczonej na Niebieskim Księżycu. Jest liderem społeczcności, która tam się zgromadziła i jest zestresowany degradacją planety. Obserwuje DigiWybrańców, którzy dostali się na księżyc i wysyła grupę Starmonów, by ich uwolniła. Gdy DigiWybrańcy chcą opuścić księżyc, wszyscy przyglądają się ich działaniom aż w końcu użyczają zbudowaną wcześniej rakietę. Udaje im się przejść przez elektromagnetyczny strumień energii (pojawiający się tylko wtedy, gdy jest dziura pomiędzy Czerwonym i Żółym księżycem, przelatującymi koło siebie). SuperStarmon ustawia ręakietę i widzi, jak odlatuje. Niestety, SuperStarmon jak i jego społeczność zostają zabici przez Lucemona Falldown Mode i niszczy trzy księżyce. W Angielskim dubbingu, SuperStarmon jest odniesieniem do Elvisa Presleya, oddając przy tym różne numery i gagi związane z tą postacią. Mieszkańcy księżycowej bazy *'Starmony' są jego głównymi podwładnymi. *'Burgamon' i TorikaraBallmon prowadzą Kosmiczny Burger. *'Insekimony'' również zamieszkują ten obszar. File:Starmon_b.jpg|Starmon File:Burgermon_Champion_b.jpg|Burgamon File:TorikaraBallmon t.gif|TorikaraBallmon File:Insekimon_b.jpg|Insekimon Mamemon * Japonia: Yukiko Hanioka (Mamemon), Masaaki Tsukada (Starszy Mamemon) left|thumb|Mamemon Mamemony zamieszkują Wioskę Łodygi Fasoli, pochodzą z fasoli. Ich życie jest trudne, ponieważ żyją na pustej przestrzeni bez wody i ciężko jestright|thumb|Starszyzna Mamemon im żyć. Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki i Teuro oraz Angemon odwiedzą wioskę i są ich goścmi. Mamemony dają im ostatnie ziarno łodygi, a one je zasadzają dla nich. Wyrasta z niego ogromna łodyga, która działa jak klucz do kodu fraktalnego dla wioski. Mamemony zdają sobie nie zdawać z tego sprawy, gdy przybywają Królewscy Rycerze po owy klucz, by zeskanować całą wioskę. Zostają pokonani i uwięzieni, tak, jak dzieci, które im pomogły wcześniej. Starszy wyjawia, gdzie znajduje się klucz, który jest na samym szczycie łodygi... Inni ludzie Rodzina Kanbara thumb|left|Rodzina Kanbara. Idąc przeciwnie niż wskazówki zegara: Takuya, Yuriko, Hiroaki i Shinya Rodzina Kanbara składa się z następujących ludzi: * Takuya Kanbara - posiadacz Legendarnej Duszy Ognia. * Hiroaki Kanbara - tata Takuyi. Uczy syna grać w piłkę nożną W momencie, gdy Takuya wyrusza w swoją podróż do DigiŚwiata, jest spóźniony na urodziny synaDigimon Frontier, odcinek 1, chociaż dociera do domu na nie. * Yuriko Kanbara - mama Takuyi. Krzyczy na męża, że ten jest spóźniony na urodziny Shinyi, kiedy Takuya wyrusza w swoją podróżDigimon Frontier, odcinek 50 * Shinya Kanbara - młodszy brat Takuyi. Jego urodziny są w momencie, gdy seria się zaczyna, a Takuya wraca w samą porę by je świętować. Rodzina Minamoto i Kimura thumb|right|Rodzina Minamoto. Od prawej do lewej: ojciec, Kouji i macocha Japanese: Katsuyuki Konishi (Ojciec), Rieko Nakayama (Mama Kouichi'ego) Rodzina Minamoto i Kimura składa się z następujących ludzi: * Kouji Minamoto - posiadacz Legendarnej Duszy Światła * Kouichi Kimura - posiadacz Legendarnej Duszy Ciemnościthumb|left|Rodzina Kimura. Od lewej: Kouichi, mama, Kouji * Babcia Kouji'ego i Kouichi'ego - ujawnia Kouichi'emu, że ma brata bliźniaka zanim umiera.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 33 * Ojciec Kouji'ego i Kouichi'ego * Mama Kouji'ego i Kouichi'ego * Macocha Kouji'egothumb|right|Matczyna babcia Kouji'ego i Kouichi'ego ego i Koui Rodzina Himi left|thumb|Rodzina Himi, od lewej: Mama, Tomoki Tata Japonia: Rieko Nakayama (Mama), Kishō Taniyama (Brat) Rodzina Himi składa się z następujących ludzi w niej: * Tomoki Himi - posiada duszę Legendarnego Wojownika Lodu * Tata Tomoki'ego * Mama Tomoki'ego - Jej twarz widzimy po raz pierwszy w lesie TV, kiedy Tomoki czuje się opuszczony i osamotniony, co wykorzystuje Bakumon do przejęcia kontroli nad nim.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 9right|thumb|Yutaka * Yutaka Himi - starszy brat Tomoki'ego. Jest trochę niecierpliwy i rozdrażniony poprzez dziecinną naturę swojego brata, ale życzy jemu by przestał polegać na innych i wziął się w końcu za siebie, bo chce by Tomoki dojrzał emocjonalnie.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 25 Tomoki pisze do niego list podczas przygody, by pokazać mu, jak bardzo się zmienił poprzez przebywanie z ludźmi, którzy są dla niego jak rodzina.Digimon Frontier: Oryginalna Historia: Rzeczy, które powinny zostać wypowiedziane Rodzina Michi thumb|Mama (lewa) i Michi (prawa) * Japonia: Ken Nakamura (Micchan), Rieko Nakayama (Mama) Michi i jej mama są sąsiadami Takuyi. Odjeżdżają samochodem, gdy Takuya wraca do świata realnego w postaci Flamona i przypadkowo wpada w kolizję z nimi. Pomimo prób wyjaśnienia swojej tożsamości, one odjeżdżają z krzykiem ponieważ były wystraszone jego wyglądem.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 22 Kategoria:Digimon Frontier Kategoria:Postacie Digimon Frontier